The Paradox
by thebookhobbit
Summary: Faces, she realized, had begun to emerge." Linda ponders on Mello, Near, and the Irresistible Force Paradox as she sketches, and forgets something very important.


Recently in school, Linda learned about the Irresistible Force Paradox. The question, fascinating in and of itself, could really make your head hurt if you thought about it for too long- no matter how advanced your logic was, after all, paradoxes made pain after too long. All the same, she'd been pondering it all day(and suffering the price), because the way it went round in circles inspired her, and she was taking advantage of that inspiration and sketching frantically, things to be turned into paintings or coloured with pencils later on in the day. Water, rain, fire and sun and thunder mixed with lightening came first; the obvious. Minute things like a blade of grass and a stone somehow got mixed up in the drawings, page after page of strange details she drew from the thoughts that swirled in her head.

Faces, she realized, had begun to emerge. This was unsurprising, as most of Linda's drawings led back eventually to faces; she liked drawing humans the best, and portraits were her best area. All the same, these faces looked particularly familiar.

Frowning, she watched as her fingers composed almost without her will, faces made of objects and elements. Always opposites, though; fire and water, suns and moons, stoic stones and sharp, painful shards of glass, twisting, blending on each side of the page to become-

The faces were nearly done now. On the side of the fire and lightening, glass and brilliant hot sun came a face almost pretty in its structure, but fierce in its intensity, all the things she'd drawn it as burning in its razor-edged eyes. Hair a little too long for the male he probably was, bangs cut straight and without much thought over those hard-sharp eyes.

The representative of the stone and water, the sun and thunder, bore little resemblance to the other, his hair curly where the other's was straight, the sharpness absent from his eyes, replaced by a hollow blandness, almost frightening.

That, she realized, was it.

The irresistible force and the immovable object.

That was what had been bothering her about it all the time.

Mello was a truly irresistible force, in many ways; determined and bold and willing to do nearly anything to accomplish his goal; and yet Near, quietly steadfast and impossible to change and generally stubborn in a totally different way, was an immovable object.  
Frowning, Linda thought to herself of some of the explanations scientists had presented to the logic question that caused the trouble to her mind and sketchpad. She closed her eyes and pictured them in her head.  
_  
" An immovable object must be anchored within the zone of physical reality so, if an irresistible force meets it, the object will not move within its relative reality, but the entire reality itself may move."_

A small smile lit up her pretty face as she considered that. Moving reality. She could believe it; the power they would have combined could certainly change the world.

_" The force continues at with the same magnitude, however diverted. One half going one way, the other half going a separate direction, still having the same force, but moving separate directions."  
_More believable, perhaps. And yet, something in Linda's head or heart knew that they would never simply go separate ways. A cold, abrupt split was, perhaps, Near style when it came to some people, but certainly not to Mello; and Mello might storm off in a huff, but Near would keep his information and sometime, someday, there would once again be a confrontation. They couldn't simply keep moving out of each other's way; inevitably, something would be done. The next was more optimistic and felt like a continuation of her thoughts:

_"If these two forces actually existed in reality and were to collide it would cause what could be called "infinite potential". Meaning by colliding these two omnipotent forces anything is possible due to the fact that they represent ultimate power."  
_She liked the sound of that. Infinite power; the power to change anything, be anything, do anything. And she believed it could happen if they put their talents together; they could be the infinite potential. The thought made her so cheerful that she set the drawing down in the stack of other similar ones and went out to go and see if maybe one of them was there so she could communicate her findings.  
She did not remember the final possibility.

_  
" The two will cancel each other out, ceasing to exist."

* * *

_Hmm. I was writing this and lost track of time and looked at the clock and went HOOOOOYMGOSHITSTWOTHIRTY. I was supposed to be in bed by two. Oh, well.  
This was supposed to convey a hint of insanity or obsession on Linda's part. About M and N, that is.  
Once again inspired by Bialy. The Mello=irresistible force-Near=immovable object was thought of when reviewing something of hers and she also gave me, once again, the character Linda for Melancholy. I knew this would grow out of proportion, though. It's rather longer than anything I've done in a while.  
Also I think Linda has a photographic memory. I don't know why. I just do. :


End file.
